The PROPOSAL
by MeTheAnimeLover7
Summary: After many struggle, the final confruntation is here: Inuyasha and Kagome. No friends, no enemies, just them and their feelings. Will they "breake the ice"? Who will make the first move? Who will make THE PROPOSAL? INUYASHA&KAGOME'S LOVE STORY finally goes to a NEW level! FIRST PART: "The feudal fairy tale goes on". It CONTINUES with: "Survive!Fight!Love!"
1. Chapter 1 -The Confruntation

Chapter 1  
The Confrontation

The first sunshine came in the room through the balcony. It was warm and enjoyable. Kagome could felt it on her arm, but didn't wake up. She had such a beautiful dream the other night! Inuyasha was in it and said something unbelievable…he said he loves her and she answered him with the same words and then…

"The morning sudden came…"Kagome thought and realized that she should be waking up. She has to go to school, prepare for the next day, then go back to the Feudal Era meet the "real" Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara…

"OMG! I have totally forgotten about them!" Kagome said waking up all of a sudden and jumping from the bed, but all she did was getting herself dizzy because as she looked around she found out she wasn't anymore at home...

It was a nice room with a balcony, some pictures on the wall, a mirror, a carpet and…it was a normal hotel room with its usual objects. What she was doing there? And why she didn't fall from the bed when she jumped? As dizzy she was she should be on the floor, but as far as she realized, she was still on the bed.

Kagome felt something on her arms, more than that warmly sunshine. Something or SOMEBODY was touching her, was holding her, supporting her…She turned around and suddenly her heart started beating fast, her checks colored in a nice red and her hands trembled as her eyes met _his_ eyes…

_He _was standing right beside her with his hands around her arms, looking with some big curious eyes:

"Hey Kagome, did you have another nightmare?"

Kagome finally breathed and reminded all: here she was in the country X where she got by mistake with Inuyasha. She was supposed to spend a summer holiday with her family, but so far she didn't know what really happened exactly as she got to the airport with Inuyasha and took the wrong plane. Then she found out at the information center that her real flight had been cancelled and probably her family was home and not in the country X enjoying a 3 days holiday win at hotel Belissimo. Why she didn't go back or even call them? Her answer was right in front of her:

"Kagome, are you going to tell me what's happening or you want "to be late for going at the beach ", aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he quotes her in the last words.

"Don't be silly, I'm all right and I didn't have a nightmare, actually I had a great dream!" Kagome finally found her voice.

"Me too."

"Did you?" And Kagome's eyes looked straight in his.

"Yes, it was with many food especially rammen! What food did you dream at? By the way, all this talk made me hungry, so let's go and have breakfast." Inuyasha said prepared to go at the restaurant as he jumped out of the bed letting Kagome upset and confused and…

"Inuyasha SIT boy! You are so selfish! " Kagome shouted angrily making him fall in the middle of the room. "Go yourself and leave me alone!" She finished and went straight in the bathroom.

"Ohhh…" Kagome thought in the bathroom as she let herself supported by the door. She felt confused, frustrated…If she remembered well, Inuyasha had stayed with her the other night because she had a nightmare…she was afraid and he came immediately from the balcony (where he was sleeping) and hold her in his arms all the night. It was so…romantic…

Kagome looked in the mirror. She was blushing, but a smile was shining brightly on her face. She realized once again that she can't ignore anymore her feelings, but Inuyasha was so… "Oh!" Kagome though again and sit down on the floor. She held her knees and let herself cry: of happiness or sadness, she didn't know…

After a while she stood up and prepared herself for the day. Then she went out of the bathroom and took some clothes. Surprisingly, Inuyasha was nowhere. After she dressed up in a colorful beach dress she looked in the room for him, but he was gone. "Good job! He left me and went to get food."

Unfortunately, Kagome didn't find Inuyasha there either. She began to worry and start looking for him while she picked an apple as breakfast. At the reception: NOTHING, outside: NOTHING, beach: NOTHING. Now, she was really worried and felt horrible because she shouted at him…"I'm the one selfish…not him…".

It was almost lunchtime and Kagome was searching around worried and upset. She was just passing by the outside pool looking for him when she felt in the water as the ground was wet. Kagome was sure she'll hit the ground and loose her consciousness as much and much water was covering herself when she felt as if someone was pulling her out. She realized someone was pulling her hand…

"Kagome, Kagome, are you all right? Did you get hurt?" Inuyasha asked concern as he got her out.

"Inuyasha…I'm…OK." She answered through the water she threw out.

"What's with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No."

"Then why are you walking for hours all around the restor."

"You mean _resort_?"

"Yeah, yeah, never mind. Answer me."

"I…Where have you been?" Kagome suddenly asked as she got better and stood up.

"I asked first something…"

"You want to know WHERE? Well find out that after YOU! Where did you go? I searched for you all the morning and looked everywhere! Did you want to make me go CRAZY?!" Kagome answered angrily.

"ME? You are the one who said go away, so don't bother to thank me for listening to you wishes. The other day you say don't leave, now you say leave me and now you say WHY LEAVED ME?" Inuyasha said angry too.

"I'm the one undecided? You can't even decide between ME and YOURSLEF! You are either being stupid or just playing with my emotions!"

"I'm what? Emotions? What are you talking about?!"

"You are so…!" Kagome shouted and wanted to run away as tears burst from her eyes, but Inuyasha caught her arm and turned her back making her look straight in his eyes.

"I have ENOUGH with all this!" Inuyasha said shouting.

"ME TOO!"

"Then tell me what bothers you! You're either killing me or…"

"Or what?! Oh, I forgot, dreams are meant to remain dreams!" Kagome said ironically.

"What dreams? You are so confusing, even more than my feelings!"

"Feelings, what feelings?" Kagome asked as her tears stopped.

"I didn't say that. You are hearing voice!"

"Oh, yes I heard it. It's the same I heard it last night!" Kagome said confident and caught his hand.

"And it's what dummy?!" Inuyasha asked as he caught her other hand making her turn and stand exactly in front of him.

"That is that I LOVE YOU stupid!" Kagome shouted, her tears came once gain and she just jumped in his arms.

Then everything disappeared as they both felt in the pool because Inuyasha was standing right next to it. The water covered them and they fall into its depths…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nobody died in the end. It's just let in tension;) Sorry for the non-understanding.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Inuyasha's TRUE feelings

II. Chapter 2  
Inuyasha's TRUE feelings

"Oh, you woke up!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…"Kagome said as she opened her eyes and looked around.

She was on a sunbed, near the pool with a wet Inuyasha standing right beside her.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We felt in the pool…by mistake." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What do you mean by mistake?"

"Well…you pushed me somehow…"

"Oh sorry. I didn't want too…"Kagome said concern.

"It's all right. Let's go and have lunch. You didn't eat very well at breakfast and you look so weak…"

"All right!" Kagome said and followed him.

Then everything went more as a film: they went to the restaurant, ate and then they went to the room, where Kagome tired just fall asleep in the bed.

"Kagome, Kagome. Wake up!" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked as she woke up and yawned.

"You are sleeping for 3 hours and…"

"3 hours?!"Kagome shouted and jumped out of the bed. "I don't know what's going out with me, I'll be all ready in 10 minutes!"

Later, they went on the beach and had fun in the water and even made sand castles. Kagome was feeling awesome as she finally took a stone from her heart and released all her feeling although all she remembered was falling in the water while looking for Inuyasha. Speaking about him, he seemed a bit tensioned and concerned now…What happened?

It was almost evening when they decided to go back to their room when…

"Oh, this looks GORGEOUS!" Kagome said astonished as she saw the beautiful sunsets.

The sun was setting down right in the middle of the sea, making the water glow along with the soft sand from the beach. The sky was red and orange, pink and yellow and with its last force, its sun shines were covering everything in a warmly light.

"Everything looks FANTASTIC! Inuyasha, come and take a better look!" Kagome said happily as she picked his hand and took him near the sea.

Inuyasha dropped the bag with the things for the beach (towels, creams….) and followed her. For a few minutes they just stand and watch it…

Inuyasha left Kagome's hand and went back to the luggage. Kagome didn't move, too absorbed by the landscape. Upset by his careless, she put her hands around her arms and her memories came back…she remembered everything that happened at the pool and her tears suddenly prepared to come. He didn't love her…he never did and she was a foolish to think that he even cared about her…He was just a concerned friend, but it hurts so much…like a knife that it's pushed in an opened wound. "I love you stupid" Kagome though, but you are… "I should forget about him and be indifferent, but then, why does it hurt so much, so painful…so REAL?"

All of a sudden, when her tears almost fall on her cheeks, she saw a gold metal thing right in front of her eyes. But the thing flew and landed on her chest as she realized that it was a heart and more correctly, the heart was part of a necklace. She became still as she heard his voice:

"Stay still till I lock it." Inuyasha said as he was trying to put the necklace at her neck.

Kagome held her breath and felt happy.

"Ok, now it's ready. Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked smiling confident, but she saw that his voice was trembling.

Kagome took a look at the nice necklace which was now shining on her chest. It wasn't very big or small. It had a gold heart with an inscription on it. Kagome read it: "_I will always LOVE you…FOREVER_" and her heart started to beat.

"I know you can put a picture on it if you want…"Inuyasha said slowly, but enough to hear him then add: "If you want, you need the other heart which…"

"Which…?"Kagome asked as she turned around and looked at him.

She looked at him and realized that he was wearing an identical necklace.

"Which I have. They both together work as a key and so they open and as that women told me they only work together so you can open them only together and…"

"I understand this, but Inuyasha, tell me the TRUTH. Why?" Kagome asked as she looked at him with some bagging eyes.

"I…"Inuyasha said and blushed.

He may have defeated Naraku and a lot of demons, but his feelings for Kagome were probably the scariest thing he had ever had to deal with as he never knew how to do. Of course there were times when he was uncertain by her feelings because she usually lost her temper on him, but after everything happened this day, even he understood a very important thing: Kagome loves him. She showed it, told it, but he just couldn't do the same…Inuyasha wanted to go away, but Kagome gather his hands, making him turn and watch her straight.

"Not this time, it's just YOU and ME, so tell me!" Kagome said.

"I…"

"You…"

"I…"

"You…"

"Just don't know how to tell you…"

"Tell me…"

"That…"

"That…"

"I don't…!" Inuyasha said blushing

"You don't know if you LOVE ME?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"No dummy, I don't know how to PROPOSE you!"

And time frozen…Kagome lost her breath, Inuyasha his voice and they just get closer till their faces were so close that they could see their blush from the checks while there lips met in a tender kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 - I LOVE YOU

Chaprter 3  
"I LOVE YOU!"  
-Confessions and LOVE-

"This isn't REAL!" Kagome said as their kiss end and saw his big eyes along with the blush from his checks.

But it was and it felt so good...After so many time, they finally were here confesing thir true feelings. Kagome was so happy and astonished that she just let herself into his arms and close her eyes. Why to hurry? This moment was so beautiful and she wished it would never end. All of a sudden ahe opened her eyes and raised her eyes curious to see Inuyasha's reaction, but he seemed to share the same feelings. He was smiling too. This moment was so perfect! Kagome wished she could immortalize it when she had an idea.

"Wait, don't move even a bit!" Kagome said to Inuyasha as she run to her bag.

He remaind there watching her searching somethin. Finally, she took out the camera and looked around them.

"Sorry, can you please make us a picture?" Kagome asked a man from the nearby.

"Of course, miss."He said politly.

Kagome ran back into Inuyasha's arms and said:

"Now we'll have a photo for the necklace to always remember us abotu all this..."

"I can't NEVER forgive this."Inuyasha said confident as he hold Kagome romantically in his arms.

"Say CHEESE!" The man suggested ready to take the photo.

"Cheese, food? WHERE?"Inuyasha asked sneezing in the air.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said in a playful way.

"Sorry, sorry, the phot, I mean YOU first, then everyhting else."He corrected.

"Good dog!"

"Nice, dummy."He repliyed.

They both laughed and then smiled as the man took them the photo. Suddenly, the man prepared to run away with the camera. In that moment Inuyasha was ready to grab the Tetssaiga and blow the him off while Kagome was ready to run after him, but the man stopped and laughed:

"Just a silly joke, you too! Have fun, you TWO!" The man said laughing as he returned the camera to Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she did the same, then they laughed along with the man.

"Thank you very much!" She said while the man went away.

She showed the pictures to Inuyasha who was prepared to take the bag.

"We look nice!"He said.

"Yes!" Kagome said satisfied.

"Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"Kagome answered and blushed as she remebered their last discussion and suddenly realised that...HE PROPOSED HER?!

"Can we have dinner now? We can return on the beach later if you want, I promise you."

"Of course." Kagome said and ran happy to take his hand as they left the beach...

Later...  
It was night. The warm wind was blowing calmly and the soft sand was tikling Kagome's feet. It were so many starts that night, but neither one could compare with her glow from her eyes. Inuyasha was there, with her, staring at the sea and her waves, but she knew that actually he was thinking how to find his words. She lost her voice too and putted her hands around her knees while drawing unknown patterns with her finger on her dress. Oh it was such a nice summer dress with braces and small cherry flowers! Then she saw that his hand was on the sand. She moved herslef to him and touch it. Then they were both staring in each other's eyes.

"You are beautiful..."Inuyasha finally said as he gather her hand in his.

"You too..."Kagome answered as she moved there hand on his check.

He moved his free hand on her chin and said:

"I LOVE YOU, I always did it, but..."

"...but you were uncertain and too scared to show it, isn't it?"Kagome said confident.

"You can call it like that...Actually I was afraid of my feelings..."

Kagome made some big eyes and he turned his eyes from her view along with the hand from his face, but he didn't let it go.

"I was afraid I'm going to suffer again if something goes wrong, but it turned exactly the same. As much barriers I've put, you came even closer the more we quarell the more we get along better..."

"And somehow...here we are, finally telling the truth...Don't think you were the only one with the barriers..."Kagome said comforting and added: "I was afraid to and now I realise that we were both silly and to afraid to say 3 simply words..."

"I love you Kagome. Actually they are four. I told you all that school isn't good."Inuyasha said smiling as he turned back to her. "Am I true, isn't it? Don't you want to recognise it?"

Kagome was laughing of his proudness when she saw him becoming serious again. "What's NOW?"

"You didn't give me an answer..."Inuyasha said slowly.

"You aren't true, school can..."Kagome started still amused.

"I wasn't refering to that answer..."Inuyasha almost whispered and let her hand.

He turned with his back at her and let himself in its own thoughts. Kagome watched her a bit confused and frustrated and then she suddenly remember. She blushed, but control herself as it was a very important moment for their both lifes. This answer could change everything, but Kagome didn't care. She would have never recognise it, but she had waited for this from far away...and now it was HERE.

"YES." She said clear enough to be heard by him."..but I would like to hear it again..."

"What?"Inuyasha said as he turned back to her and saw her face glowing.

She seemed so happy, that he suddenly thought how stupid he was that he was so afraid. Kagome looked even more beautiful now when she had that shining face and happy smile. He had never seen her like that and looking at her he realized that he might look the same.

"Kagome..."He said as he grabed her hand into his.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She replyed with a confident smile.

"Will you...you...MARRY ME?"

"YES, I WOULD LIKE TOO!"Kagome said and couldn't stop her hapiness anymore.

She jumped into his arms,overtunring him in the sand and just hugged him crying of happines.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"Kagome told him hapilly and kissed him.

He was totally surprised by her reactions, but he enjoyed them as he was feeling the same. She blushed after the kissed and hide her face in his chest as she was into his arms.

"I love you to even more..."

"Even more than I do love you?"Kagome asked as she start playing with his fluffy ears.

"KAGOME! What did I tell you about touching MY ears?"

"You forgot? Now we are engaged, so they are MINE too." Kagome giggled as she continued to touch them." They are SO CUTE!"

"YOU..."

"ME!"

"I'll teach you a lesson for this."Inuyasha said and before Kagome could even reply he stood up holding her in his arms.

Kagome instictually, moved her hands from his ears around his neck and wathec him walking closer and closer to the sea...

"NOOO! Inuyasha, please STOP! Don't do it!" Kagome screamed and hold tigher around him.

"No, dummy, I won't throw you in the water..."

"How nice of you!" kagome said as she saw him stopping in front of the water.

"...ALONE." he continued and just jumped with her in the water.

"Look what you've done!"Kagome said as she looked at herself."I said NO!"

_"It wasn't as I was asking for you permission, you forgot? Now we are engaged, s_o YOU ARE MINE."Inuyasha quote her laughing.

"You are so..."Kagome said laughing. "I'll teach you how to be a nice husband!"

Kagome sank into the water and swam under the water away from him. Then she tried to keep her breath as much as she can. She didn't even staied under the water for 10 seconds, that she felt his arms around her pulling her out.

"Is this the ONLY way you are tying to draw my attention?! Drowning yourself in fron of me?"Inuyasha asked as he looked a bit concern at her.

"I'm not the one who took me into the water!"

"I was teaching you a lesson."

"Me too."

It wasn't a quarel, they were just playing. She put her head on his shoulder and let herself into his arms.

"I wish this moment would last FOREVER!"

"Me too..."Inuyasha wisperead into her ear.

"Let's swim! The water is GREAT!"Kagome suggested.

"OK, but don't even think without me!"

Inuyasha hold Kagome even closer and took her into the depths, were they just let there love come out and shine.

The moon was out shinng on the black sky full of stars, reflecting its light on the sea and on the two lovers who were finally showing just themselves and their TRUE DEEP FEELINGS...

...(DOT, DOT, DOT)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The DOTS are INTERPRETABLE, so release your imagination and think what happened next;) (Yes, it will be a next chapter, but think what happens till morning)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lovers

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To my newest reader;) I know it isn't what you really want, but I appreciate that you took a look;)**

Chapter 4  
Lovers

Kagome was feeling GREAT. How couldn't she be when she woke up in her beloved's arms. She watched him as he seem to be sleeping deeply. "His so...perfect" She said to herslef.

They were back in their hotel room and Kagome really didn't care how she get there as long as she was with Inuyasha. To happy and excited by all her feelings, she just watched him for a few minutes: even when he wasn't awake he was so protective. His arms were around herself and she couldn't actually move a bit. Even her feet got somehow tangled into the blanket, but she wasn't eager to move.

Suddenly, her shiny eyes dicovered his fluffy ears and a naughty smile crossed her face. She easily pulled one of her arms and strech it till it touch it. It was so soft and cute. Firstly she just comfort it, then tickle it and finished by playing with it. Then she did the same with the other. Whe she finished and prepared to think what to do next, a familiar voice made her shudder:

"Are you done already?"

Kagome, instictually tried to hide, but all she did was to fall from his arms acidentally and roll to the other part of the bed where as her feet were still blocked she almost got on the floor. Of course, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into his arms:

"You dummy, be more careful! You almost hurt yourself..." He said concern as he helped her escape from the blanket.

"I thought that you were sleeping...you scared me!" Kagome defence herslef.

"Actually..."

"Actually what?"

"Actually I awake 15 minutes ago..."

"WHAT?" Kagome said surprised.

"..but I was very curious to see your reaction."

"And?"

"As I expected you attacked my ears. What took you so long to start?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You! You fooled me! What did you do all the time?"

"I looked at you. You look so beautiful when you sleep. And you have such a nice smile. I don't get it how I didn't see this before. "

"Thank's..."Kagome said blushing and added: "I did the same...watched you."

"...and my ears. You should have seen your face when you remember them."Inuyasha said laughing.

"You mean you saw me?"

"I told you I was awake. I was getting worried because I saw you were going to awake and then you didn't move or do anything..."

"You silly, I was gazing at you..."

"Sweet..." He said and he kissed her.

Kagome giggled and hugged him happy.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

For a few minutes they just enjoy the moment, but then Kagome said:

"It's our last day here and..."

"And?"

"Let's have fun and enjoy it!"

"Agree. I am getting hungry..."

"I was getting worried you didn't say anyhting about food all morning."

They both laughed and get dressed. The rest of the day they just spend it together showing their feelings and just being themselves.

Later, in that evening:

"The picture is so nice!"Kagome said as she was admiring it in her locket.

"You're right." Inuyasha agreed as he was holding her with an arm and with the other one was looking at his locket.

The picture took caught both them and the sunset, but the most impressing thing was that they had a wonderful smile shwoing that they were really happy. Suddenly Kagome close it and looked saddly at Inuyasha:

"What are we going to tell our families and friends?"

"Don't ruin our last day here. We'll talk in the plane..."

"Really? You really want to get back in it?"Kagome asked surprised.

"I don't have other choice...but you'll be there so everyhting will be...ALL RIGHT."

"OK." Kagome said and came closer him.

Inuyasha hugged her and suddenly said:

"Thank's for the trip. It was the most wonderful thing of my life."

Kagome's eyes glow:

"Really?! You can say it twice!"

"I don't need to. Every moment from now on with you will be wonderful..."


	5. Epilogue -The Liars-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks' very much for all the view and comments!Appreciate a lot!**

Epilogue  
The Liars

"We'll never find them!"Shippo cried. "They are DEAD!"

"Shippo, don't say that!" Sango said, but as sad as him.

"I'll miss Kagome's kindness and help!"Shippo continued.

"I'll do the same..."Koga said totally got down.

"Cheer up you too, they must be somwhere ALIVE!" Miroku said unconvincing.

"I'll miss Dumb Selfish Stupid Inuyasha as well!"Shippo added.

"WHAT STUPID?" A familiar voice asked.

Everybody turned around and saw Inuyasha. They almost faint.

"INUYASHA YOU ARE ALIVE!"They all said even Koga who added:

"Where is Kagome?"

"Her plane should be landing..I mean she should get home any moment." Inuyasha said confident.

"You mean she caught the trip? What happened?" Sango asked curious.

"Well...I went after her and took her to her family and she went with them on holiday. Then I went to Totosai and had some training. Just because Naraku is dead we don't have to put the guard down."

"Why you didn't tell us?" Shippo asked frustrated. "WE WERE SO WORRY, EVEN KOGA WAS!"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you and I though that You already know about Kagome's trip. Sorry."

"Well I am not leavin, till I see my Kagome, so mut you'd better go and bring her HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm happy to see you too, wolf boy!" Inuyasha said irnocally and went to get Kagome.

In Kagome's era.

"Hey everyone! How was the trip?" Inuyasha asked.

"We didn't go. Our plane was canceled." Sota said from the couch happy to hear Inuyasha.

"What do you mean? Kagome tried to catch you, but when she arrived it was to late and she just took the money and bought some goood food."

"Yeah...we got back a few minutes later I think...Kagome's upstars. You'd better go at her..she looks pretty upset."

"Ok." Inuyasha said concern.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother said when she saw him. "Kagome's in her room. She was very sad to hear that we never left. I'd heard that you and your friends tried to comfort her while she thought we were away. Thanks' very much!"

"Yes, yes.."Inuyasha quickly said.

Inuyasha went into Kagome's room and closed the door. Kagome's sad face transformed into a big smile.

"You're here! I was waiting for you!" Kagome said as she got up from the bed and ran staight at him and gave him a romantically hug.

"I missed you too."

"So...how did it work?"

"Quit easy..they believed me."

"So did my family."

"So they think you were in the Feudal Era and..."

"Our friends think I was here."

"Yes..."

"This isn't very nice..." Kagome said, but to absorbed by the fact that Inuyasha was there.

"We have bigger problems to think at then this one..."Inuyasha said serious.

"You mean the part with telling them about our engagement. Please, I'm nervous, not now, I mean..." Kagome said impatiently as she looked into his eyes begging for help.

"Calm down. Not this." Inuyasha said on the same seroius voice.

"Then what?" Kagome asked concern.

"Koga is waiting for you. I'll kill him as soon as he..."

"Inuyasha, you selfish husband, SIT!"Kagome said both angry and amused.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE STORIE CONTIUES WITH SURVIVE, FIGHT LOVE!**


End file.
